Sun visors are installed in motor vehicles in an effort to shield the driver and passenger's eyes from sunlight that might otherwise interfere with the chosen sight path outside the motor vehicle. Typically, a sun visor assembly includes a sun visor that is displaceable between a stowed position resting against the headliner of the motor vehicle, a first deployed position resting adjacent a windshield of the motor vehicle to shield sunlight directed through the windshield and a second deployed position resting along the side window of the motor vehicle to shield sunlight directed though the side window.
Toward this end, a sun visor assembly typically includes a support rod that may be pivoted between a first position, extending along the windshield and a second position, extending along the side window as well as a visor body that may be rotated about the support rod. In some embodiments, the visor body may include yet another degree of freedom allowing the visor body to slide along the length of the support rod. This allows one to extend the visor body to reach across the side window glass toward the B pillar of the motor vehicle when the visor body is in the second deployed position. This lengthwise adjustment often allow the user to position the visor body more effectively for screening the eyes from sunlight through the side window.
This document relates to a new and improved sun visor assembly incorporating a built-in or integral cam configured to displace the visor body along the support rod from a home position to an extended position when the support body is displaced toward the second position. This positions the visor body in a better position to more effectively screen and shield the eyes of the operator from sunlight coming through the side window while also effectively educating the operator with respect to the capability of the visor body to slide along the support rod. This latter convenience feature is often unknown to a motor vehicle operator.